Entre le feu et la glace, le fruit défendu
by Arthemysia
Summary: Après une bagarre qui tourne au vinaigre, Lyon, Natsu et Gray sont envoyés par leur maître sur une île, au milieu de l'océan. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas réfléchi à leurs actes, pas de retour possible ! Gray qui se retrouve au milieu d'une bataille de coqs a bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il fait là [...] Yaoi (MxM) - Threesome


**Couple :** LyonxGrayxNatsu

 **Genre :** Threesome, romance, humour, érotique

 **Rating :** MA (+18)

 **/!\ Avertissement /!\ :** scènes de sexe très explicites, vous êtes prévenus ! **  
**

 **Résumé :** _Après une bagarre qui tourne au vinaigre, Lyon, Natsu et Gray sont envoyés par leur maître sur une île, au milieu de l'océan. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas réfléchi à leurs actes, pas de retour possible ! Gray qui se retrouve au milieu d'une bataille de coqs a bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il fait là. Mais Lyon et Natsu vont finir par faire comprendre au pauvre mage de glace de Fairy Tail, la raison de sa présence…_

 **Nda :** Hello à tous ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS que j'ai écrit pour un défi. Il y a deux mois, je proposais aux lecteurs de mon blog de me proposer des défis de fanfictions. Voici le premier défi écrit pour Yami ni Hikari. Tu voulais, je te cite : « De la romance, de la guimauve, du citron encore et encore et toujours et une happy end bien évidemment. » Eh bien j'espère que cette petite fic citronnée te plaira et que ce petit threesome aura la faculté de te faire saigner du nez abondamment ! xD

J'espère que cette fic plaira aussi à d'autres yaoistes fans d'un Gray totalement soumis ! ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire surtout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Défi 1**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Entre le feu et la glace, le fruit défendu**_

Une douce chaleur lui caressait le dos tandis qu'un léger clapotis berçait son réveil.

— Hum, gémit-il.

Le jeune homme se mit brusquement à tousser, gêné par quelque chose qui emplissait sa bouche. C'était chaud et sec. Du sable ?! Mais où était-il ?

Encore groggy, Gray essaya de se concentrer sur son dernier souvenir.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

Une soirée s'était organisée à la guilde pour fêter la réussite d'une mission remplie avec succès en collaboration avec les mages de Lamia Scale. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, une soirée ressemblant à tant d'autres.

Gray se souvint qu'il était assis au bar à côté de Lyon avec lequel il avait évoqué des souvenirs heureux d'enfance passés auprès d'Ul. Ces moments rares étaient d'autant plus importants pour le mage de Fairy Tail qui les savourait toujours jusqu'à la lie. Dès qu'il voyait son ancien condisciple, il voulait retrouver le fil ténu qui le retenait encore à son passé. Et seul Lyon pouvait le lui permettre. Bien que les deux hommes ne pussent s'empêcher de se battre à la moindre occasion, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour se réserver un moment ensemble et parler de leur maître disparu. Ils en éprouvaient tous deux le même besoin.

Oui mais voilà, cet instant précieux s'était brusquement interrompu au moment où cet énergumène de tête à flamme les avait provoqués. Gray avait fait mine de ne pas le voir – n'ayant à ce moment-là aucune envie de jouer de ses poings – mais Lyon n'avait pas résisté à répondre à la provocation de Natsu et s'était subitement énervé contre lui.

Ensuite, tout s'était accéléré sans que Gray ne se souvienne exactement de quelle manière. Tout était encore flou dans sa tête, mais il se souvenait vaguement d'un Lyon et d'un Natsu se disputant violemment à coups de poings, d'une Erza excédée l'envoyant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, tout droit contre ses deux rivaux, d'une partie de la guilde s'écroulant autour d'eux, d'un grondement féroce et d'avoir fait la toupie.

— Le vieux et la vieille, comprit le jeune homme avec désespoir. Merde !

 _« On viendra vous chercher quand vous aurez réfléchi à la stupidité de vos actes et leurs conséquences ! »_

Dans un effort qu'il jugea herculéen, Gray se redressa lentement et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

— Où est-ce que je suis ? grogna-t-il. Et où sont ces deux crétins !

Il n'avait certes pas été envoyé seul à _Honolulu_ , ses deux acolytes étaient forcément dans les parages. Gray se promit alors de leur faire payer leur bagarre de cour de récréation à laquelle il avait été mêlé à son insu.

Autour de lui, une lumière aveuglante le fit larmoyer. Un soleil de plomb faisait étinceler la multitude de grains de sable blanc sur laquelle il était assis.

Une plage.

A quelques mètres devant lui, Gray reconnut un morceau de tissu caractéristique. Il n'en sortait qu'un bout minuscule, le reste étant enfoui sous le sable. Encore un effort et le jeune homme se retrouva enfin sur ses pieds. Il était courbaturé comme après avoir concouru pour un marathon. Gray boitait légèrement et il eut beaucoup de mal à déplier son long corps.

— La poisse ! pesta le jeune homme contrarié.

Le mage de glace de Fairy Tail observa un instant le morceau d'écharpe avant de s'en approcher. Puis, d'un geste souple, il tira d'un seul mouvement sur l'étoffe et découvrit un Natsu suffocant à son bout. Sans le moindre ménagement, Gray le laissa choir sur le sol dédaigneusement.

— Réveille-toi cerveau cramé !

Natsu se mit à tousser en laissant échapper des effluves de fumée.

— Eh ! Fais gaffe crétin, ne vas pas me cramer !

Natsu se reprit avant que des flammes ne finissent par jaillir de ses lèvres. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne brûle tout sur son passage ce lance-flammes !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'enquit le dragon slayer en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

Gray lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son humeur. Il paraissait sur le point de vouloir le geler de ses seules prunelles au bleu arctique.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Natsu en clignant des yeux dubitativement.

— Tu me demandes ce que j'ai alors que c'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette galère ?!

Le dragon slayer sembla seulement se rendre compte de l'endroit inhabituel dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se remit sur ses jambes et commença à regarder autour de lui d'un œil inquisiteur puis, son sourire s'étendit brusquement.

— On est à la plage mais c'est trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il visiblement conquis par cette idée.

Exaspéré, Gray lui envoya son poing en pleine figure et lui hurla dessus.

— Imbécile ! On est sur une île au beau milieu de l'océan, et sans doute complètement déserte ! Comment tu peux te réjouir ?!

— Il faut toujours que tu voies le mauvais côté des choses _glaçon sur pattes_ ! Regarde un peu autour de toi, on est au paradis ! rétorqua le rose en se frottant la joue douloureusement.

Quoi qu'il fasse, Gray ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa-t-il.

— Allons chercher Lyon, proposa-t-il à la place.

— Lyon ? hoqueta Natsu.

— Ben oui _Lyon_ , je te rappelle qu'on a été envoyé tous les trois ici.

— Il est peut-être pas là, si ça se trouve la vieille l'a ramené à Lamia Scale et lui a fait faire la toupie. Bon débarras !

— Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien tous les deux mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, je me trompe ? interrogea Gray.

Natsu haussa des épaules et tourna la tête pour éviter le regard insistant de son ami. Mais avant que celui-ci ne le lui fasse remarquer, Gray vit la silhouette agile de Lyon avancer vers eux. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Vraiment pas. Il s'époussetait ses vêtements ensablés et en partie arrachés. Ses cheveux, brillant habituellement d'un bel argenté, étaient maintenant ternis par le sable.

Gray se retint de pouffer en voyant l'état pitoyable de son ami si soucieux de son apparence.

— Eh l'empaffé aux cheveux roses ! s'écria le mage de Lamia Scale, furibond.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le mage de glace de bas étage ?! rétorqua Natsu en bombant le torse.

Le dragon slayer se préparait à riposter avec ses poings au moment où Gray s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

— Je vous rappelle que c'est à cause de votre comportement qu'on est ici ! Et que tant que ne vous mettrez pas du vôtre, on restera coincé sur cette île, c'est ce que vous voulez ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête comme deux enfants pris en faute, mais ils ne manquèrent pas de se lancer un regard dédaigneux par en-dessous.

Gray, qui n'avait rien remarqué, levait les yeux en sondant le ciel.

— Et si on cherchait un moyen de se sortir de là plutôt ? proposa-t-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur ses deux camarades. Lyon, tu peux nous transporter avec l'une de tes créations ?

— Impossible de faire une longue distance avec mes oiseaux…, répondit le jeune homme.

— Elle sert à quoi ta magie au juste ? demanda Natsu, provocateur.

— Et la tienne ! Tu crois qu'à brûler l'île tu vas nous aider ?! rétorqua l'argenté piqué au vif.

— La ferme tous les deux ! les stoppa Gray en s'intercalant entre eux.

Natsu était sur le point de se jeter à la gorge de Lyon. Pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime, Gray décida d'intervenir une bonne fois pour toutes et de se sortir de cette galère.

— Je vais fabriquer un radeau, mais je vous préviens : si vous vous battez, je vous jette à l'eau sans remords !

Les deux hommes menacés détournèrent la tête, la mine boudeuse mais les yeux revêches.

— Est-ce que c'est compris ?! insista Gray.

Il avait l'impression de réprimander deux garnements désobéissants, ce qu'ils étaient quelque part…

Les deux récalcitrants finirent par accepter le marché. Plus vite ils quitteraient cette île, et plus vite ils seraient débarrassés de l'enquiquineur.

Manifestement satisfait, Gray se rapprocha de la mer et se prépara à lancer un sort en joignant ses deux mains.

— _Ice Make… raft_ !

Mais à sa stupéfaction, rien ne sortit de ses mains, absolument rien ! Il jeta un œil sur ces dernières puis sur ses deux amis, eux-aussi médusés.

— Je ne comprends pas… je sens pourtant ma magie en moi mais c'est comme si quelque chose la bloquait.

Le jeune homme essaya de nouveau mais il ne se produisit toujours pas la plus petite vapeur de glace.

— Essayez voir de lancer un sort ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

Gray sentait qu'ils allaient être coincés sur cette île plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

Lyon et Natsu essayèrent en même temps d'utiliser leur magie respective mais tout comme Gray, rien ne se passa.

— Et merde…, soupira le mage de glace de Fairy Tail en se tenant la tête, désespéré. Il doit y avoir une sorte de barrière qui nous empêche d'utiliser notre magie sur cette île…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel comme si quelqu'un les observait du haut des nuages.

— Autant s'y faire dès maintenant, on va être bloqué ici pendant quelques temps. _Quelque chose me dit qu'ils peuvent savoir ce qui se passe ici et qu'ils vont nous laisser jusqu'à ce que ces deux idiots aient réglé leur problème,_ marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Bon, on devrait occuper notre temps à chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester coincés sur cette île, autant être prévoyants.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Lyon. Toi et moi, on va chercher de l'eau et l'autre s'occupera de la nourriture.

— C'est qui _l'autre_ ? s'énerva Natsu.

Lyon lui jeta un regard arrogant ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'énervement du dragon slayer, au bord de l'explosion.

— Stop ! les arrêta Gray. Mais merde, vous ne pouvez pas rester deux minutes sans vous insulter ?!

— Je te signale que vous êtes pareils ensemble, se défendit Lyon.

— Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Natsu et moi on fonctionne comme ça depuis toujours, mais on se respecte ! Enfin, plus ou moins…, marmonna Gray dans sa barbe.

Natsu redressa fièrement les épaules tel un coq sur le point d'affronter un semblable. Gray soupira face à son comportement immature bien que d'un autre côté, ça ne l'étonne pas plus que cela de sa part.

— On va se séparer, proposa Gray qui sentait la tension oppresser l'air ambiant.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent le dos et partirent chacun de leur côté pour explorer leur prison ensoleillée.

 **oOoOo**

Cinq jours… cinq longues journées durant lesquelles il avait passé son temps à éviter autant que possible cet imbécile de dragon slayer. Heureusement que Gray était là pour l'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge ! Les bras chargés de fruits, Lyon jeta un œil aux environs pour essayer de deviner la présence de son ancien condisciple. Où était-il ? Les deux hommes s'étaient séparés pour partir en quête de fruits pendant que le pétard rose était chargé de rapporter du poisson.

— Gray ?! héla le mage de Lamia Scale. Où est-ce qu'il est passé encore… ?

Commençant à s'impatienter, Lyon entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure derrière les fourrées. Il s'avança avant de se figer devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Gray était en train de s'extraire du trou d'eau qu'ils avaient trouvé au centre de l'île, leur offrant un endroit paradisiaque pour s'y baigner en toute quiétude, dans l'ombre de la forêt dense, à l'abri des brûlants rayons de soleil. L'eau venait d'une petite chute émergeant de la roche qui s'écoulait en son sein, elle était fraîche et revigorante. Gray était nu comme un ver et son corps, bronzé par les longues expositions au soleil, ruisselait de fines gouttelettes. Le mage de Fairy Tail ne vit pas son ami et se prépara à plonger à nouveau. D'un saut souple et agile, le corps tout en muscle se fondit dans les profondeurs limpides. Lyon le vit ensuite filer sous la surface cristalline avec une grâce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il lâcha ses fruits et s'approcha encore. Juste un peu. Gray était un excellent nageur, il le savait mais Lyon ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Là, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme ne faisait qu'un avec l'eau, son corps ondulant sous la surface transparente, glissait avec alchimie. Le mage de glace de Lamia Scale se releva doucement, se dévêtit quasiment aussi vite que son homologue de Fairy Tail, et le rejoignit d'un bond dans le bassin d'eau naturel. Le jeune homme nagea plus profondément avant de réapparaître juste devant les yeux étonnés de son ami.

— Alors comme ça on fait trempette au lieu d'aller chercher du bois comme c'était convenu ? demanda Lyon faussement indigné.

— J'avais un peu chaud…, marmonna Gray légèrement rougissant. Et puis j'ai ramassé une bonne quantité de bois, on en aura assez pour aujourd'hui.

— Et moi j'ai trouvé plein de fruits, rétorqua Lyon un sourire en coin. Il est grand temps de prendre du bon temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Gray lui rendit son sourire avant de proposer :

— Le dernier arrivé est une lavette !

Le jeune homme plongea immédiatement sous l'eau et Lyon le vit partir au crawl à une vitesse qu'il doutait pouvoir rattraper. Mais qu'importe, il adorait les défis et il se ferait un plaisir de relever celui-ci ! Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme fila à sa suite.

Après de longues minutes d'une course poursuite effrénée qui avait vu la victoire du mage de glace de Fairy Tail, les deux hommes exténués, se hissèrent sur le rebord de l'étendue d'eau pour s'y reposer un peu. Gray s'échoua lourdement sur le dos et demeura ainsi, allongé et ruisselant, fermant les yeux avec un léger sourire détendu sur le visage. Lyon, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, profita de cet instant rare en admirant le sourire de son acolyte. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit que Natsu l'avait sans doute vu à maintes reprises. Mais pour ne pas tomber dans la mélancolie pendant ce moment si précieux, le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête et, pour éloigner ses pensées sombres, il laissa son regard voguer au gré des monts et vallées du corps du jeune homme.

— Tu t'en rends compte que tu es complètement nu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Gray ne fit pas attention au changement d'intonation de son ami, ni même ne vit son regard qui le dévorait littéralement. Toujours les yeux fermés et les bras sous sa tête, il répliqua :

— Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle, j'enfilerai mon caleçon plus tard.

Là, il avait simplement envie de se laisser aller à la paresse. Laisser les chauds rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau, intégralement. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté que procurait la nudité sous l'effleurement des éléments. Et puis, il était sur une île déserte alors il savait qu'il ne dérangerait pas la bienséance. Lyon et Natsu s'en contrefichaient qu'il soit nu. Ils étaient entre mecs après tout.

— Tu te souviens quand on était gosses ? s'enquit Lyon en s'allongeant à côté de son ami.

Il s'accouda face à Gray en attendant sa réaction.

— Hum, quoi ? souffla le jeune homme se laissant bercer par le bien-être d'après baignade.

Il sentit quelque chose le frôler, le faisant sursauter.

— Qu'est-ce que… !

Lyon pouffa devant sa réaction excessive. Gray avait beau aimer être nu, il était gêné lorsque quelqu'un ne faisait même que l'effleurer.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ? se rebiffa Gray mécontent. Et c'est quoi ce sourire d'abruti ?

Lyon hocha la tête comme s'il était face à un gamin capricieux mais pour lequel il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection.

— T'es bizarre Lyon, t'as de la fièvre ? le regarda le brun soucieux, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non idiot, je repense juste à notre enfance.

— Ah… moi aussi j'y pense souvent, songea Gray le visage fermé. Ul… Ul me manque.

Lyon l'observa un instant. Son ami fixait un point devant lui que lui-seul pouvait voir.

— C'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

Gray tourna la tête comme embarrassé par un aveu involontaire.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop m'étendre, marmonna-t-il.

— Oui, je le sais, répondit Lyon en frôlant machinalement la peau de son ami.

Ce dernier frissonna avant de fixer le jeune homme avec stupeur. Une tendre teinte rosée apparut sur ses pommettes.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais Lyon… ?

L'argenté plantait son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Il semblait si soudainement sérieux que Gray craignît ce que cela pouvait cacher.

— Un jour, Ul a dû partir en ville et nous a laissé toute une nuit seuls, tu te rappelles ? demanda Lyon en éludant la question du jeune homme.

— Je… je n'en suis pas sûr…

— Elle nous avait défendu de sortir, et pour une fois, nous l'avons écouté parce qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors. Le vent dans la forêt de pins faisait un raffut insupportable et… tu as eu peur.

— Peur ?! Mais je ne suis pas un trouillard moi ! se défendit le brun courroucé.

— Le souffle du vent dans les arbres te rappelait Déliora…, précisa le mage de Lamia Scale.

Gray écarquilla les yeux, semblant se souvenir juste à l'instant présent de cet évènement.

— Je ne m'en souvenais pas.

— Je sais. Tu as tout fait pour oublier cette nuit-là, pas vrai ?

— Quoi, parce que j'avais la frousse ?!

— Non… parce que cette nuit-là, tu t'es blotti contre moi et que…

— Que quoi ? Accouche ! exigea Gray.

— Parce qu'on a fait des trucs tous les deux.

Gray se redressa sur son séant avec la peur de ce qui allait suivre.

— On était des gosses c'est vrai, reprit Lyon, mais des gosses prépubères… des gosses dont la sexualité se réveillait doucement.

Le visage du mage de Fairy Tail s'empourpra violemment mais cette réaction n'arrêta pas pour autant Lyon, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses réminiscences.

— Tu te souviens maintenant ? Cette nuit-là, on s'est caressé. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas allé beaucoup plus loin que ça, mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette nuit.

Gray se leva brusquement, bien trop gêné par cette conversation.

— Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il en tournant le dos à Lyon.

Le jeune homme ne le sentit pas s'approcher de lui. Mais une fois assez près, le mage de Lamia Scale posa les mains sur les hanches du jeune homme qu'il caressa de bas en haut. Gray se retourna violemment.

— A quoi tu joues bordel ?!

— Je ne joue pas Gray… Je me disais que comme on est bloqué ici, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de façon plus intéressante ?

— Mais… t'as perdu la tête ? On est deux mecs !

— Et alors, ça n'engage à rien et puis les mecs font ça entre eux, affirma le mage de Lamia Scale en croisant les bras fermement sur son torse.

Gray le regarda dubitativement. Lyon avait tout l'air d'être sérieux et puis il en connaissait sûrement bien plus que lui à ce sujet. Après tout, techniquement, il avait huit ans de plus que lui.

— Mettons que les mecs fassent ça entre eux sans que ça prête à conséquence. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça avec moi, précisément ? s'enquit le jeune homme les mains sur les hanches.

Cette position de Gray, dans le plus simple appareil mais affichant une mine des plus sérieuses, amusa Lyon, il se força cependant à conserver son calme.

— Avec qui d'autres ? Cet abruti de Natsu ? Hors de question ! Non, il se trouve qu'être sur cette île me met dans un drôle d'état et j'aime pas me soulager tout seul alors…

« _Et puis peut-être que j'ai simplement envie de toi idiot…_ » pensa Lyon mais il se garda bien de révéler ces dernières pensées.

Gray se sentait bizarre. Une chaleur étrange se diffusait dans son corps et il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe. Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement pour ne pas que Lyon ne remarque l'objet de sa gêne.

 _« Où est-ce que j'ai foutu ce satané caleçon ! »_ jura-t-il en lui-même.

— Gray, tu m'écoutes ? souffla Lyon juste dans son dos.

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine du mage de Fairy Tail, jusqu'à sa nuque. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Lyon posa une main bien trop douce sur son épaule tout en la pressant dans sa paume froide. Il remonta lentement vers son cou qu'il caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ? murmura l'argenté comme s'il s'amusait à ses dépens.

Le duvet de sa nuque se hérissa et Gray sentit ses joues le brûler. Il s'avança de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la présence bien trop envahissante de son ami. Il entendit un rire.

— Pourquoi tu te marres ?! se renfrogna le jeune homme vexé.

— Et toi, pourquoi essaies-tu de fuir alors que tu en as manifestement autant envie que moi ?

Comprenant l'insinuation de son ancien condisciple, Gray se plaqua les deux mains sur son entrejambe un peu trop réveillée à son goût.

— Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te cacher, renchérit Lyon amusé, j'ai bien vu que tu étais en érection.

Gray grogna à la fois contre Lyon mais surtout contre lui-même et les réflexes de son corps.

Lyon soupira.

— Tu as visiblement besoin d'être soulagé et moi aussi Gray, qu'y a-t-il de mal à le faire ensemble ? On est amis, non ?

Gray se tourna légèrement pour vérifier que Lyon ne se payait pas sa tête une nouvelle fois mais au vu de sa mine inquiète, il n'en n'avait pas l'air.

— Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…, marmonna-t-il.

Sentant fléchir son compagnon, Lyon se rapprocha de lui. Tout en plantant son regard dans le sien, il lui caressa la joue puis descendit lentement en frôlant sa peau tendre. Il la sentait se réveiller sous ses doigts ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son envie. Lyon profita que Gray était dans un état second pour se saisir de son membre tendu et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il imprima immédiatement un va-et-vient lent et profond qui ne laissa aucune chance au mage de Fairy Tail. Ce dernier, trop surpris pour réagir, ne put empêcher au contraire de laisser échapper un léger gémissement et dut s'accrocher aux épaules de son ami pour ne pas vaciller. Lyon en profita pour se rapprocher davantage. Il s'enivra de sa peau qui sentait encore l'eau fraîche dans laquelle il s'était baigné. Il fut tenté d'y goûter mais le mage de Lamia Scale eut peur que Gray ne prenne ses jambes à son cou.

— Lyon… si Natsu nous surprend ? souffla le jeune homme.

— Natsu ? Au pire, il n'y comprendra rien et pensera qu'on est en train de se battre en voulant se joindre à la bagarre.

Gray pouffa mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il aurait voulu repousser Lyon de toutes ses forces mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait était bien trop intense pour le rompre en plein milieu.

— Gray… s'il te plaît, touche-moi aussi…

Le mage de Fairy Tail hésita un instant mais se sentit brusquement égoïste d'être le seul à recevoir du plaisir. Alors, d'un geste hésitant, il rapprocha sa main tremblante vers le sexe érigé de son ami d'enfance, mais fut interrompu avant de l'atteindre.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de lui faire sale pervers ! retentit une voix mécontente.

D'un geste rapide, Gray se cacha sa virilité lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Natsu.

Provocant, Lyon enroula son bras autour de la taille de Gray qui essaya aussitôt de le repousser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! interrogea-t-il.

Lyon l'ignora complètement pour se recentrer sur le dragon slayer qui semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ça te dérange ? en remit-il une couche.

— Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance ! rétorqua Natsu hors de lui.

Gray commença à s'interroger sur la colère de son coéquipier. Le connaissant, il aurait dû poser une question stupide avant de tourner les talons. Pour quelle raison était-il si remonté ?

— Natsu, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? s'enquit-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'empourpra soudainement ce qui fit rire Lyon.

— C'est pourtant évident Gray, commença le mage de Lamia Scale. Il est amoureux de toi.

Gray hoqueta et faillit s'étouffer de l'énormité des paroles de son ami. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de réagir, Natsu s'avança vers eux.

— Eh alors ! Toi aussi tu l'es ! répondit ce dernier en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Qu…

Gray les regarda l'un après l'autre, complètement hébété, ne sachant pas s'il était plus surpris par les paroles de Natsu ou bien par le fait qu'il n'ait pas nié celles de Lyon.

— Arrêtez vos conneries tous les deux ! Natsu, ce que tu viens de voir est juste une erreur, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Et toi Lyon, arrête d'en rajouter !

— Je ne vois qu'une solution pour régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes ! ajouta Natsu en ignorant les paroles de son coéquipier. Il va devoir faire un choix !

— Il a déjà choisi ! objecta Lyon. Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'avant que tu nous interrompes, on était sur le point de faire l'amour !

Gray se retourna brusquement sur le mage de Lamia Scale, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Faire l'amour ?! répéta-t-il furibond. Il n'était pas question d'aller jusque-là ! Et je vous signale qu' _il_ a son mot à dire !

Le jeune homme voyait rouge de constater que ces deux idiots d'amis faisaient comme s'il n'était pas là. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de lui !

— Tu vois ? Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités ! ajouta Natsu avec une fierté non feinte.

— Très bien, si c'est comme ça !

Lyon attrapa brusquement Gray par la taille avant de se saisir de son visage d'une main ferme.

— S'il faut en passer par là pour t'avoir pour moi seul…

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ! voulut le repousser Gray.

Mais au lieu de cela, l'emprise de Lyon se resserra autour de lui. Des lèvres glacées se posèrent dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'une autre paire de mains s'ajouta pour survoler la surface de ses hanches. Des mains d'une chaleur telle qu'elle se diffusa dans l'épiderme du mage de glace de Fairy Tail.

— Si c'est une blague, souffla Gray avec difficulté, vous pouvez vous arrêter là, vous avez gagné.

— Est-ce qu'on a l'air de plaisanter ? demanda Lyon en posant ses lèvres sur son épaule.

— _Lui_ plaisante peut-être mais pas moi, ajouta Natsu en posant les siennes sur la deuxième.

Gray ne savait plus où se mettre. D'un côté, il voulait repousser ces deux imbéciles qui se jouaient de lui et de l'autre, il sentait son corps réagir à la glace et au feu qui se mêlaient en une explosion de sensations bouillonnantes.

Natsu posait ses mains brûlantes sur la surface sensible de la peau de Gray et Lyon picorait de ses lèvres glacées la ligne de son cou qui se tendait sous la caresse. Les deux hommes entraînèrent leur futur amant à l'ombre des arbres et ensemble, s'étendirent sur l'herbe tendre.

Gray sentit une main froide se refermer sur son membre vibrant, très vite rejointe par une seconde bien plus chaude.

— On ne devrait pas…, tenta-t-il encore vainement.

— Pour une fois, arrête de réfléchir Gray, souffla Lyon dans le creux de son oreille. Laisse-toi aller.

De part et d'autre de Gray, Natsu et Lyon capturèrent chacun un bouton rose qui se dressa immédiatement, pendant que de leur main, ils caressaient son sexe d'un lent mouvement. Une chaleur intense envahit le corps de Gray qui se surprit à apprécier le traitement de ses deux amis. Il ne put empêcher ses paupières de se fermer et de laisser se diffuser cette multitude de sensations en lui.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mieux contrôler son corps ? Ses mouvements semblaient indépendants de sa volonté et démontraient qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Son corps était libéré de toute entrave et subissait un traitement plus que divin. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Pourquoi réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ? Pour une fois, il voulait se laisser aller, complètement. Enfermer sa raison à double-tours. Sans honte ni pudeur. Oui, il se sentait bien et visiblement, Lyon et Natsu aussi. Alors quel mal y avait-il ?

Le jeune homme rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa son corps parler pour lui. Il se cambra lascivement et laissa échapper un gémissement de pur bien-être, offrant à la vision de ses deux amants, une image de perfection érotique sans précédent.

D'ailleurs, Natsu et Lyon, tous deux surpris, relevèrent la tête de leur position respective pour jeter un regard sur le jeune homme qui semblait parti à mille années lumière de là.

— Oh mon dieu…, s'extasia Lyon. Je voudrais immortaliser ce moment…

Le jeune homme se rua sur les lèvres du brun qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur ses deux compagnons.

— Bordel…, renchérit Natsu qui devint cramoisi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il se joignit aussitôt au mage de Lamia Scale et se fraya un passage pour atteindre lui aussi les lèvres de son mage de glace. Feu et glace se mêlèrent à la tiédeur des lèvres de Gray qui s'embrasèrent immédiatement. Un baiser à trois voix, une danse à trois temps. Les langues se fondirent en une seule, les lèvres s'effleurèrent puis se repoussèrent pour mieux se retrouver dans une farandole de gémissements à l'unisson.

La main de Lyon relâcha sa poigne autour de la virilité de Gray pour s'aventurer un peu plus loin, dans une zone inexplorée et interdite jusque-là. D'un œil, le mage de Lamia Scale surveilla la réaction de celui de Fairy Tail, toujours occupée par la bouche de Natsu. Ses doigts avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à sentir la surface tendre et rebondie. Doucement, ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les deux monts qui cachaient l'entrée convoitée.

Lyon sentit le corps de Gray se tendre brusquement et ce dernier se redressa tant bien que mal pour toiser son ami.

— Lyon, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? demanda-t-il.

L'argenté eut un moment d'absence. L'intonation sensuelle visiblement involontaire qu'avait prise la voix de Gray et son regard embrumé lui offrait une vision des plus sensuelles. Le mage de Lamia Scale sentait qu'il était arrivé au point de non retour. Que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière et qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il le voulait, de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Depuis quand éprouvait-il de tels sentiments pour son ancien condisciple ? Depuis combien de temps l'aimait-il à ce point ?

— Gray, ferme simplement les yeux. Je m'occupe de tout.

En continuant à le regarder, Lyon inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du brun qu'il sentit se resserrer autour de lui comme s'il était sur le point de le happer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Natsu faisait courir sa langue sur le torse musclé de son ami. La combinaison du chaud et du froid eut pour conséquence de laisser échapper une légère vapeur de la surface dorée du jeune homme. Gray semblait ne pas savoir où porter son regard. D'un côté, Lyon le pénétrait de ses doigts, de l'autre, Natsu goûtait sa peau en descendant dangereusement vers sa virilité qu'il commençait à sentir douloureuse.

Devait-il les laisser continuer ? Malgré sa volonté de se laisser à la perdition la plus totale, la conscience de Gray s'acharnait à le malmener. Ils étaient trois hommes s'adonnant à des activités plus qu'indécentes et qui auraient pu faire rougir le plus libéré de tous les diables. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Ils étaient tous trois consentants et éprouvaient le plus intense des plaisirs. Le mage de glace de Fairy Tail décida alors que ça ne pouvait être un crime dès lors que personne n'en souffrait. Alors, il se rallongea et laissa ses deux amants s'occuper de lui. Oui, parce que même s'il était hors de question pour lui de l'avouer, Gray Fullbuster aimait se faire dorloter.

Lyon profita de l'accord silencieux du jeune homme pour s'engouffrer entre ses cuisses. Il le prépara un long moment pour lui éviter la douleur de la future intrusion. Puis, lorsqu'il estima son amant prêt à l'accueillir, il s'insinua en lui doucement, malgré le désir qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Le visage de Gray se crispa mais les caresses de Natsu semblaient l'apaiser alors Lyon poursuivit sa quête du fruit défendu.

Obnubilé par le brun étendu sur le dos, la respiration haletante, sa peau luisante et son corps se cambrant doucement, s'offrant à lui sans retenue, Lyon eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Il voulait l'étreindre avec force, lui faire sentir à quel point il était important pour lui. Imprimer sa marque au plus profond de son corps. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui, entièrement. Même si à cet instant, il devait le partager avec Natsu, il serait le premier à le faire sien. Sur cette pensée, Lyon pénétra Gray pour de bon. Le jeune homme se cambra brusquement en poussant un léger cri de douleur.

Pour le calmer, Natsu lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Le mage de glace de Fairy Tail le regarda, surpris et plongea ses iris dans celles du jeune homme. Il y lut une douceur inhabituelle, qui contrastait avec sa nature très souvent immature et impulsive. Troublé par cette tendresse, Gray posa sa paume sur la joue de Natsu avant de le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Là il se sentit brusquement rempli mais la douleur fut aussitôt remplacée par une vague intense de plaisir électrique qui lui traversa le corps. Gray dut reprendre son souffle tant il se sentit suffoquer.

Lyon entama alors un rythme régulier, projetant ses hanches contre les fesses du brun, il se sentit partir dans un autre monde.

Gray n'avait, de son côté, pas relâcher son emprise sur la nuque de Natsu qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces, gémissant dans sa bouche, suffocant entre ses lèvres. Le dragon slayer, éperdu lui-aussi de désir, reprit le sexe de Gray en main et le masturba énergiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se libérer.

Le brun essoufflé n'eut pas l'occasion de se remettre calmement que Lyon continuait sa besogne, ses à-coups plus secs et profonds à mesure que son plaisir se décuplait.

— Retourne-toi Gray, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Sur ses mots, il se retira de son intimité et attendit que le jeune homme se mette sur ses genoux.

Le brun se sentit brusquement embarrassé par cette nouvelle position. Cette étreinte avec ses deux amants devenaient bestiales et même si dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait préféré se cacher dans un trou de souris, cette fois, il était grisé par l'attente dans cette posture indécente. De plus, Natsu en profita pour s'insérer sous son corps, plaquant son sexe contre le sien. Gray n'avait jamais vu son coéquipier de si près. Son visage habituellement enfantin, vibrait de sensualité. Ses pupilles brûlaient d'une lumière intense et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'y plonger. Puis, d'un geste lent, il se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour les capturer avec tendresse avant de s'enflammer.

Alors que Gray fouillait vigoureusement la bouche de Natsu, Lyon en profita pour le pénétrer d'un seul coup de bassin et ne laissa pas une seule minute au jeune homme de s'y habituer qu'il lança furieusement ses hanches contre lui. Gray lâcha les lèvres de Natsu et s'accrocha à ses mains de toutes ses forces en gémissant bruyamment. Le dragon slayer l'encouragea à se frotter à son sexe et suivit les mouvements profonds du mage de Lamia Scale. Les jambes de Gray se mirent à vaciller et son corps recouvrit entièrement celui de Natsu qui en profita pour suçoter sa gorge vibrante.

Gray n'en pouvait plus. Alors qu'il s'était déjà libéré une fois entre les mains de Natsu, il ne put s'empêcher de jaillir une seconde fois.

Lyon était également à saturation à force de le pilonner sans relâche. Voir Gray de cette façon, ne pouvant plus dominer ses réactions, l'entendre crier et gémir le fit arriver plus vite que prévu à la délivrance. D'un dernier coup de hanches qui atteignit sa destination au vu du cri que lâcha Gray, Lyon se libéra en lui, l'emplissant de sa semence brûlante.

— C'était trop bon…, se réjouit-il en embrassant affectueusement le dos incandescent du jeune homme encore coincé sous son corps.

Gray semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce dernier orgasme. Mais il ne put profiter qu'un instant de ce répit. Natsu lui releva la tête et lui caressa les lèvres tendrement avant d'y insérer ses doigts sensuellement. La surprise passée, Gray les lécha indécemment.

Lyon s'allongea à côté d'eux, regardant la scène avec un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres. Il lui caressa doucement le dos jusqu'à arriver à son postérieur rebondi, portant encore les traces de leur précédente étreinte. Gray était magnifique après l'amour, pensa Lyon.

D'un mouvement leste, Natsu fit rouler Gray sous son corps et se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

— J'ai assez attendu ! rugit-il.

Natsu était différent avant l'acte sexuel. Son regard perdait son innocence et son corps se révélait plus mature que jamais. Gray aima tout de suite cette deuxième facette du jeune homme et décida de s'y abandonner sans retenue.

Natsu s'allongea sur lui tout en lui écartant les cuisses. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour pénétrer Gray d'un seul coup de reins. Il resta un instant, le corps tendu au-dessus de lui et libéra un gémissement rauque, avant d'entamer des mouvements plus réguliers.

Gray était dans un état second. Il ne sentait quasiment plus son corps et se concentra plutôt sur son coéquipier, bien appliqué dans sa tâche. Il était différent de Lyon. Plus jeune, plus insouciant mais non moins sexy. Ce côté sulfureux du dragon slayer lui était inconnu mais il lui plut irrémédiablement.

A côté de lui, Lyon plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Gray pour lui offrir un baiser profond avant de descendre la ligne de son cou du bout de la langue. Il la fit courir ensuite le long de son torse moite, captura l'un de ses tétons tandis que sa main caressait le deuxième. Il descendit encore jusqu'à son nombril qu'il pénétra sensuellement.

Gray sentit encore une fois son corps frissonner. Le désir, le plaisir de la chair, il savait que s'y abandonner tel qu'il le faisait n'était pas raisonnable mais qu'importe.

C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit les lèvres glacées de Lyon autour de son sexe, pendant que la chaleur de Natsu se diffusait en lui. Gray ferma les yeux et laissa simplement son corps et son âme se noyer dans cette abondance de bonheur et de plénitude.

— Lyon, Natsu, j'en peux plus, souffla-t-il en plongeant une main dans la chevelure argenté de son ancien condisciple, tandis que l'autre se posa sur la hanche du mage de feu.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et captura ses poignets avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Lyon se releva à ce moment-là pour embrasser Gray. Natsu se joignit à eux et c'est ainsi que leur étreinte brûlante, d'une rare intensité se termina. Sans relâcher les lèvres de Gray, Natsu lança une dernière fois ses hanches contre lui et Lyon empoigna brutalement son membre érigé qui se vida une dernière fois. Gray en fit de même pour ne pas que son ami soit en reste. Le dragon slayer fut le dernier à se libérer dans un grognement guttural.

Les trois hommes, repus et épuisés s'écroulèrent tous trois l'un contre l'autre. Le mage de glace de Fairy Tail se fit enlacer par ses deux amants. D'un côté la glace et de l'autre le feu. Tous deux ayant la même capacité à le faire fondre. Un sourire aux lèvres, Gray s'endormit paisiblement, dorloté par ses deux amis qui l'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'assoupir à leur tour.

 **oOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent avaient comme un parfum de vacances. Soleil, plage, séances de bronzage et de baignade, sans oublier des moments où les trois mages s'octroyaient des soins particuliers. Gray ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et épanoui, et visiblement, ses deux impétueux amants également.

Un rythme naturel s'imposa entre eux et cela faisait même plusieurs jours que Lyon et Natsu ne s'étaient pas disputés. Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre quand il s'agissait de Gray. Chacun trouvant sa place dans cet étrange ménage.

Mais cette douceur ne pouvait pas être éternelle... Bizarrement, les trois garçons semblaient avoir oubliés qu'ils étaient bloqués sur cette île comme châtiment à leur comportement, une dizaine de jours plutôt. Alors, quand ils furent tous trois projetés à nouveau à la guilde de Fairy Tail, atterrissant l'un sur l'autre, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'être la cible d'une dizaine de paires d'yeux les regardant sévèrement.

Gray, pris en sandwich entre Lyon et Natsu s'extirpa tant bien que mal de cette situation plus que gênante, alors qu'il arborait une nudité parfaite. Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent debout, les mains dans le dos – mis à part Gray qui jugea préférable de les garder à l'avant – devant leurs maîtres Makarov et Oobaba.

Ces deux derniers leur tournèrent autour comme s'ils cherchaient la moindre entourloupe quelque part. Gray commença à craindre qu'ils aient réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était finalement passé entre eux sur l'île. Il sentit alors ses joues s'embraser brusquement sans pouvoir les contrôler.

— Eh bien…, commença la vieille mage à la toupie. Il semblerait que ce petit séjour vous ait été profitable.

— On dirait que vous vous entendez bien maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais nous sommes fiers de vous les garçons ! ajouta le vieux maître.

Les trois hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du mage de glace de Fairy Tail. Visiblement, tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux resterait secret, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

— Maintenant que tout est réglé, Lyon, rentrons à la maison !

— Euh… oui maître mais avant… enfin, je voulais vous dire que peut-être nos problèmes n'étaient pas tout à fait réglés et que nous aurons peut-être besoin d'un autre passage sur l'île pour nous montrer le droit chemin…

— Oui, je pense qu'une petite piqûre de rappel de temps en temps nous fera pas de mal ! ajouta Natsu.

Gray leur fit les gros yeux mais aucun d'eux ne sembla le remarquer.

— On dirait bien que ces garnements ont pris du plomb dans la tête ! se satisfit la maître de Lamia Scale.

— A moins qu'une autre raison ne soit cachée là-dessous…, marmonna Makarov dubitatif de cette si soudaine preuve de bonne volonté des deux hommes, d'autant que Gray ne semblait pas du même avis qu'eux.

Avant de quitter la guilde de Fairy Tail, Lyon se rapprocha de Gray et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Il me tarde d'être puni une nouvelle fois…, souffla-t-il sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille.

Avant de partir, le jeune homme effleura discrètement la main que Gray utilisait pour camoufler sa virilité puis s'éclipsa, ravi de l'effet produit.

Natsu, quant à lui, fit de même en frôlant le postérieur du jeune homme.

Cramoisi comme jamais, Gray songea pourtant qu'il souhaitait aussi vite que possible être renvoyé là-bas pour une punition digne de ce nom.

Sur ces sages pensées, le jeune homme prit le chemin de son appartement, sans même envisager d'enfiler un pantalon.

Finalement, il semblerait bien que le jeune homme retourne sur l'île _aux péchés_ bien plus vite que prévu…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce tout premier défi ! Si ça vous intéresse de connaître les autres, je vous invite à aller voir directement sur mon blog (le lien est disponible sur mon profil) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ;)

A bientôt :)


End file.
